whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:StrangerThings
Welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! Hi, and welcome to ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database, most recently to Vampire: The Masquerade: L.A. By Night. Thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of WWWiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on WWWiki. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or to post them in our community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to WWWiki! -- Russel Hammond (talk) 00:17, February 7, 2019 (UTC) SensibleCenobite (talk) 14:23, February 14, 2019 (UTC)Sensible CenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 14:23, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Apologies for being so forward with you. I'm in a weird mood and invoked apathy recently. I'm really happy and detached right now. Best wishes to you! SensibleCenobite (talk) 18:42, February 18, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 18:42, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Clown Hell was a session brewing in my mind for quit some time. This is what I wanted to add to the first story I wrote for you, but I didn't have it in my head just right. Hope you enjoy! SensibleCenobite (talk) 03:54, April 1, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 03:54, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Hey Stranger I just wanted to touch base and let you know I'm getting started on the Hong Kong campaign tomorrow or the next day. I'll focus on the Keui-Jin fluff books and Wu Xia movies first over the core rule books let you and the group handle that. I needed to sleep and play video games to get my batteries recharged. I looked at your original post date and it was the 8th of March. Where did the time go!?! Thanks for your patience. Hope all is well. SensibleCenobite (talk) 00:51, May 10, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 00:51, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Hey there StrangerThings, I was curious how the Year of the Dragon Chronicle coming along? I've completed the garden and my Battletech project for now and I can't wait to get started again if needed/wanted. Did you get a chance to take that vacation? Anyway, I'll keep up the reviews and hooks that I promised, best wishes! SensibleCenobite (talk) 05:12, August 2, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 05:12, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Hey Cenobite. Long-time no chat. Been busy lately (Year of the Dragon fell through, unfortunately. Real life's one hell of a drug). I've been wondering something. Say I had the outline of a tabletop RPG that I need help working out base mechanics for... could I maybe get some consultation? You seem pretty adept at that sort of thing whereas I'm good at coming up with premises... and that's about it. StrangerThings (talk) 00:10, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Sorry to hear about Year of the Dragon, but life comes first {Wait till you're twenty seven, your frontal lobe will be developed for a few years, Mercury is rising, and life tosses a curve ball at your soul... to test you}. I've been on Daisie.com and have a light weight system posted, plus a few others I worked on in my past, so yeah, sounds sweet to me. The game's mission statement should be "KISS: Keep it simple stupid". https://www.daisie.com/sensiblecenobite SensibleCenobite (talk) 06:11, August 7, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 06:11, August 7, 2019 (UTC) I have a nice chunk of free time right now, so sooner would be better than later. Did you already have an outline of what you wanted? SensibleCenobite (talk) 08:52, September 1, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 08:52, September 1, 2019 (UTC) What's going down StrangerThings? Hope all is well. There seems to be a fair bit of activity on Daisie, and for some odd reason I got a bug up my ass to make video games again after someone asked for help. I would still love to review your RPG, and we could use much more pen and paper on Daisie than is currently available. Everyone is obsessed with video games, which is fine, but they take forever to make compared to pen and paper, and it would be nice to get some pen and paper support. SensibleCenobite (talk) 18:37, September 16, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 18:37, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Waz up StrangerThings! On second thought Daisie.com isn't for me, so I'm back to White Wolf Wiki work full time again. I went ahead and posted a generic light weight story system, so please let me know what you think. https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:SensibleCenobite/Generic_Light_Weight_Story_System.